


dry grass

by polkaprintpjs



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Summary: ever get triggered into a flashback when a boy grabs your arm and your whole right side hurts for a week
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	dry grass

**Author's Note:**

> ever get triggered into a flashback when a boy grabs your arm and your whole right side hurts for a week

you’re small for your age. that’s what people keep saying, keep calling you small and soft and little. you’ve never felt small before. his hand covers your entire upper arm, squeezing tight enough to make your fingers tingle. you stretch your feet to the ground as he carries you, trying to grab at the dry Texas grass with your toes. you swing a small fist at his gut and he shakes you, just the once, a hard up-and-down that makes your shoulder burn and fire spasm through your neck. you can see the frosted glass of the first-floor bathroom window and he must be dragging you to the front of the house. you don’t know why and your thighs hurt where he dragged you off your bike. you try prying his fingers off with your free hand and he squeezes tighter. you brace a knobby knee against his hip and pull, twisting away. he doesn’t let go but you can see your mother past the porch. you pinch his arm hard and he snarls something, shakes you again, but it’s okay because she heard, she’s coming, you’ll be okay. you reach out to her and whine, the first sound you’ve made. you’re not nine anymore, you’re sixteen and you grab and twist the boy’s fingers until he cries out. you fling his hand away from you and stare at him until the betrayed look drops away and flips to anger. he leaves and people are staring but you take a drink of your protein shake and open your book. your shoulder burns and your elbow aches and all you want to do is cram yourself in a cabinet. you turn the page. it smells like dry Texas grass, even in the humid classroom.


End file.
